


Joder, ¿pero de follar?

by Dayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joder: dícese del arte copulativo entre el macho y hembra cuando ejercen el coito. O eso fue lo que entendió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joder, ¿pero de follar?

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve hablando con una amiga sobre cosas random cuando una idea me surgió a la mente y dije, ¿por qué no? Y es esta. No es la gran cosa. La verdad, simplemente surgió.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos envuelto en misterio y elegancia. Bueno, lo primero no, pero lo segundo definitivamente sí. Estaba pensativo, tenía esos aires de superioridad tan natural en él, y aunque simplemente repesaba lo último visto en Aritmancia, no por ello dejaría de elevar la barbilla desafiante y fusilar con la mirada a todo ser viviente que ose mirarle siquiera.

Ama su segundo nombre, pero indudablemente debió haberse llamado Draco-perfectamente elegante-Malfoy. Sí señor.

Mientras repasa mentalmente preguntarle a su padre vía lechuza la forma de cambiar su nombre sin que este quisiera mandarle a San Mungo por causas obvias, claro está,  dobla el largo y maldito pasillo de piedra, e intercepta a unos cuantos metros de distancia a nada más y nada, menos que Harry-supuestamente hijo de Merlín-Potter, y como no, lo opuesto a Malfoy en pureza y elegancia. Sobre todo lo segundo

Sonríe petulante. Bien, no le quita el sueño, porque a final de cuentas él también sabe cómo hacer que Potter se achique más, claro si es que puede. Aquel pensamiento le hizo ampliar la mueca en su tez. 

Cuando le vio acercarse en toda su pequeña gloria, nuevamente alzó la barbilla, notando ciertamente que ahora la estrella de la noche no anda sin su séquito habitual. Sonrió aún más.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Potter? —canturreó con cinismo, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

Redujo su paso para saborear el momento final, y casi se relamió los labios cuando escuchó en su mente la respuesta que podría darle el chico dorado, justificándose seguramente.

Pero nada sucedió. El muy bastardo le ignoró olímpicamente y siguió caminando sin reparar en su perfecta y fabulosa presencia. Se puso rojo de la ira, naturalmente. Furiosamente digno, se giró sobre su eje y siguió los pasos apesadumbrados de ese esperpento, taladrándole con la mirada.

—Malfoy, no quiero problemas —había sonado cansado, casi como... ¿sensato?

Draco Malfoy no pudo tener una explosión de lo rojo que estaba porque eso sería poco elegante y luego su hermosa cabeza desperdiciada en trocitos pequeños por el suelo sería objeto de burla. Inspiró aire pacientemente y sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Puedo imaginármelo Potter, puedo imaginármelo… Pero que estés sin tus lacayos me hace concluir que no todo está bien como esperaba —no había querido decir eso, pero Potter no estaba furioso y él quiere ponerle furioso.

Pero Potty Potter tampoco dijo un coño y Malfoy ya pasó de la rabia a considerar seriamente llevarle a la enfermería porque en definitiva aquello normal, no era.

—Entonces... seguro la comadreja y la- _Granger_ —hizo una breve pausa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Quería ponerle furioso, no que le lanzara un hechizo potencialmente asqueroso, así que en su mente tachó el apellido y le puso debidamente “Sangre Sucia-Sucia”. Volvió sus orbes grises a Potter y prosiguió—: ya no te consideran su chico dorado. _Qué_ lamentable… —negó filosóficamente con la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices... —murmuró, y continuó caminando.

Malfoy se detuvo en aquel largo pasillo. Estaba anonadado, más que eso, ¡abrumado, pasmado! Y tenía la boca abierta, así que la cerró más que de inmediato. Ya podía escuchar a su madre regañándole sobre los pocos modales que expresa. Ignoró lo último, y continuó caminando tras el deprimido Potter que ya comenzó a intrigarle.

— ¿Tienes problemas mentales, Potter?

—No.

—Bien, el primer signo de negación, definitivamente tienes problemas mentales.

—No, no los tengo.

—Potter que niegues lo que eres no está bien, debes aceptarlo, te ayudará a superar los problemas —informó en un tono despectivo. Después de todo, aquellas palabras contradicen abismalmente lo que piensa. Y claro, Potter le interesa tanto como Filch, la señora Norris, y todo Hogwarts en realidad.

De reojo observó al chico dorado, y se preguntó seriamente, sin juegos, qué demonios le sucede. Casi preguntó si realmente se sentía mal hasta que Harry-hijo-de-puta-Potter se le ocurrió preguntar lo que preguntó.

— ¿Preocupado, Malfoy? —susurró, en un tono ligeramente socarrón.

Draco Malfoy se paralizó. Y no podía estar más horrorizado ante la certeza de que sí, estaba ligeramente preocupado. Todo el color se le fue del rostro, y rápidamente la sangre se le subió a las mejillas furiosamente. ¡Primero le crucian antes de aceptarlo!

— ¡Jódete, Potter! —exclamó en un chillido que de elegancia tuvo lo que Potter tiene de modales.

Por toda respuesta Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, casualmente.

—Jódeme.

Y siguió su rumbo, caminando lentamente por los pasillos, dejando a un Malfoy completamente estupefacto en el camino.

 


End file.
